Depression
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris is not happy and seems a little depressed. PJ starts to notice and wants to make him feel better. A kickthestickz prompt that I got on tumblr.


Chris was normally always in a good mood. He was always smiling and laughing no matter who he was with.

PJ didn't start to realize it until they were at Summer in the City. Chris was usually all smiles when he was meeting fans. PJ could tell that Chris did not want to be there. He did not want to be meeting fans. He was starting to worry about Chris and he knew that he wanted to help Chris, he just didn't know how. He didn't want to say something to Chris and then offend him. He wanted to do it the right way.

So, PJ had finally decided to call up Chris and ask him if he wanted come to his house and shoot a video together. The fans always loved when they made videos together. He thought it would cheer Chris up a bit.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Chris arrived at PJ's house. It had been nearly two weeks since they last seen each other. They used to speak to each other every day. Chris was a bit surprised when PJ had asked him if he wanted to do a video with him.

"Hey!" PJ said when he opened the door and saw Chris standing on his porch. Chris looked up at him.

"Hey." Chris said. PJ stepped aside and let him inside. Chris bit his lip as he looked around. PJ shut the door and looked over at Chris. Chris looked at him.

"Thanks for coming over." PJ said. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"That's alright." He said. PJ led the way to his bedroom, Chris followed him. "So, um, what are we doing?" Chris asked once they were in PJ's bedroom. PJ shut the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. PJ looked at him.

"I thought we could do like a classic old Q&A video." PJ said. "The fans seem to love those types of videos."

"Okay, that sounds good." He said. He sat down on PJ's bed while PJ got the camera ready. Chris waited for a few minutes and then PJ grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed next to him. Chris looked over at him. PJ bit his lip as he looked back at Chris. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um…It's nothing." PJ said. He shook his head. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, if you say so." He said. PJ chuckled.

_Hey guys! Chris_Kendall_ is over and we're going to answer some of you questions for a video! Tweet us with #askkickthestickz and we'll answer your question!_

"Do you want anything to drink before we start?" PJ asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Chris said. PJ nodded.

"Okay, let's get started then." He said. He reached over and turned on the camera. PJ smiled as he looked at the camera. "Hey guys! So, today I'm going to do a video with a special guest and you may or may not know him…But, let's be honest, you probably will know him. It's crabstickz!" Chris scooted closer to PJ so the camera was also showing him. PJ smiled as he looked over at Chris.

"Hello!" Chris said. He looked over at PJ.

"So, today, we're going to do a little video together." PJ said. "It's been a while." He said. Chris nodded. "We're going to answer some of your twitter questions right now." PJ said. He looked over at Chris. "You ready?"

"Yes sir." Chris said. He nodded. PJ reached over and pulled his laptop closer to him.

"Okay then, let's get started." PJ said. "The first question…" He said. He sighed. "When is the fantastic foursome going to have a foursome?" PJ asked.

"Who says we haven't already?" Chris asked. PJ laughed.

"There's your answer to that question." He said. Chris smiled.

It's been a half an hour since Chris and PJ had started filming. So far, things were going okay. They were both having a good time. Chris was laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself and that's all PJ cared about.

"Okay, the next question is…" PJ started to say. "What was your first impression of each other when you met?" He asked. "Well…" PJ glanced over at Chris and frowned when he saw that Chris was staring at his hands. He didn't seem to be paying attention at all. "Chris?" PJ asked. Chris didn't answer. "Hey. Chris?" PJ asked louder. Chris blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" PJ asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Chris asked. PJ sighed.

"You zoned out on me. I said your name twice." He said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little bit tired." Chris said.

"Okay, we need to talk." PJ said. He reached over and turned off the camera. He looked at Chris again. "What's going on with you lately?" PJ asked. Chris bit his lip. "You just…You seem a little distant. You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine." Chris repeated. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Well I am worrying about it." PJ said. "I know something's bothering you. You've been so quiet lately."

"It's nothing." Chris snapped. "Don't worry about it." He said.

"Chris." PJ said. "Please. I just want to help you." He said.

"I don't want any help!" Chris yelled. PJ blinked a few times. Chris never raised his voice. Ever. "I have to go." Chris said. He started to stand up but PJ quickly grabbed Chris's arm. "Peej!" Chris yelled.

"What is that?" PJ asked when he spotted a red mark on Chris's arm. Chris tried to pull his arm away from PJ.

"Let me go PJ!" Chris yelled. PJ pulled him back down onto the bed. PJ pulled the sleeve up and was shocked when he saw that there were a couple of scratches on Chris' arm. Chris took deep breaths as he stared at PJ.

"What the hell did you do?" PJ asked as he looked up at Chris.

"It's…" Chris started to say. PJ shook his head.

"Don't you dare say it's nothing." He warned. "Tell me the truth." PJ said.

"Will you please let go of me? You're hurting my arm." Chris said. PJ quickly let go of him. "I've…I've just been a little depressed lately. I have a lot going on."

"You shouldn't cut Chris!" PJ yelled. "Sorry for yelling." He mumbled.

"I only did it once!" Chris claimed. "I just…I had to move houses and I have to make videos because people keeping bugging me about it. I'm just not happy."

"Chris, you need to take a break." PJ said. "You've been working too hard." He said.

"I can't do that." Chris said. "I don't want to let anyone down." He said.

"Your subscribers?" PJ asked. Chris nodded. "You can't let them get to you." PJ said. "I know you want to keep them happy but your health comes before them." He said. "Promise me you won't do this again?"

"I won't." Chris said. "I regret doing it because it hurts like hell." Chris said as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry." PJ said. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to stay at mine for a couple of days?" PJ asked.

"Peej, you don't have to." Chris said. PJ laughed.

"I want to." He said. "I want you to be happy. That's all I care about." Chris looked at him. PJ bit his lip as he stared at him. Chris quickly looked down at his hands again. "Chris." PJ said. Chris nervously looked at him again. PJ leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chris's. Chris was a little surprised and it took him a few seconds but he finally kissed PJ back. He'd been wanting this for ages. He'd been too scared to tell PJ how he felt. He didn't know how PJ felt about him so he always kept to himself just in case. PJ wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and pulled him closer. They finally pulled away from the kiss. PJ smiled as he looked at Chris. Chris took a deep breath.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that to happen." He whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him.

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend." He said. PJ frowned. "I know we've always joked about kickthestickz but I didn't know how you felt." Chris said. "I didn't want to tell you and then lose our friendship." He said.

"I guess that's understandable." PJ said. "But, you should know…I feel the exact same way."

"You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me, are you?" Chris asked.

"Fuck, Chris. Of course not!" PJ yelled. Chris threw his hands up. PJ laughed. Chris looked at him again.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. PJ pulled him into a hug. "I love you." Chris whispered, hugging him back.

"I love you too." PJ said. He was glad that he had called Chris to come over. He was definitely glad.


End file.
